Who Ordered Another Brother
by Berserker Nightwitch
Summary: When Andrew Hotchner was five years old, he remembered his life as Andrew Wells. He began relearning magic, and trained himself to fight demons. At eleven, he  re learned that demons aren't the only evil in the world. Contains depictions of child abuse.
1. Wedding of Two Lifetimes

Disclaimer: As stated in previous stories in this series, nothing you recognize belongs to me. BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Stargate SG-1 belongs to Robert C. Cooper and Brad Wright; Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis and Mark Gordon.

* * *

><p><em>In the year 2051, the Scoobies finally faced an enemy they could not defeat. As a last resort, Dawn used her blood to bring herself, Giles, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Andrew - the last surviving members of the New Council - to a new world. The spell was too much for her, however, so the group was split up, and changes to their names, ages, and lives occurred.<em>

_Robert Giles was born in England in 1949; Buffy Bradley, Willow Shanahan, and Xander Monroe were born in the late 'fifties, and met as toddlers. Dawn Bradley was born in 1963 in Denver, CO. Giles moved to Colorado and joined the Big Brother program, where he met the others. Their memories were returned. Buffy was Called as a teenager, she died and was revived, and has a Watcher named Saied Jhossep. Xander tried again for his post-graduation road trip, making it as far as Oklahoma before having to stop. He adopted a four-year-old Lindsey McDonald. Dawn eventually graduated high school and was accepted at a European University, where she found Andrew. During their Christmas Break in 1980, Andrew and Dawn announced their engagement to Dawn's family._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manassas, VA - October 1986<strong>_

Andrew Hotchner was all but dancing in place. In another few minutes he would be married to the love of his lives. As Andrew Wells he had been too shy, too geeky, and too guilty of murder to think he had a chance with her. His new life had given the confidence and clean slate to propose, and she had surprised him by saying 'yes'. Now both families were gathered in his new hometown, witnesses to the greatest moment in his life.

His grin dimmed and became bittersweet as each of his little brothers made their way down the aisle. Sixteen-year-old Aaron, his best man, was clearly uneasy around all of the unknown men surrounding him, but he did his best to ignore them in favor of putting all of his attention on keeping pace with Buffy. He offered Andrew a quick smile when he took his place beside the groom. A few minutes later their younger brother, Sean, started down the aisle with the flower girl, his six-year-old face intent on the rings he carried.

When the music changed, though, everything else faded away. All Andrew could see was the blue-eyed vision in white that floated toward him. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, aware but uncaring that he was crying. He didn't hear a word that was said in the next few seconds, only coming back to reality when a bony elbow jabbed into his lower back, prompting him to take Dawn's hand from her father's.

Andrew tried to pay attention through the rest of the ceremony, but he missed every few words as he got lost in Dawn's eyes. He didn't, however, need any prompting when it got to time to recite their vows. He held the ring in one hand, stared deeply into her eyes, and repeated the words that would bind him to Dawn, committing himself to her for the rest of their lives. When he was finished, he placed the ring on her finger, whispering the words, "With this ring, I thee wed. Until I am no more."

The newlyweds had a small reception; family and close friends only. Dawn and Andrew laughed themselves nearly sick when Buffy tried to get Aaron onto the dance floor, only for Xander to cut in before the first chorus of the song had been reached. The blonde stared after the duo - Xander grinning insanely and Aaron obviously confused - before grabbing Willow to complete her dance. On the other side of the room, the Mother of the Bride danced with Sean, teaching him simple steps to accompany the music.

Suddenly Dawn leaned over to whisper in Andrew's ear. "I bet you two tickets to the next Star Wars movie that the next wedding will be you getting a step-daddy." He looked at her in confusion, then followed her gaze to a spot near the windows. His mother, Jane, was dancing with her former lawyer, a man named Luke Jackson.

Andrew smiled and kissed his wife. "He looks like he'd be good for her. But if he hurts her, I'm summoning flying monkeys to kidnap him and tie him to the top of the Eiffel Tower in his underwear."

"Just make sure to tell _him_that on their first date."

"Whatever you say, Dear." Dawn's reply was cut off as someone - Xander, most likely - began calling for cake. "Shall we?" Andrew asked, extending an arm to her as he stood.


	2. It's All Coming Back Now

_**Woodbridge, VA – 1967**_

Andrew Hotchner was a normal five-year-old boy. He lived with his mother and father in a modest, three-bedroom house in Virginia. His mother – Jane Hotchner – was a receptionist at the local hospital, while his father – Earnest – was a criminal lawyer. Andrew loved his parents, even if they were distant and too focused on their careers at times. He looked forward to going to school each day, because it gave him a chance to be around people his own age.

The day everything changed was a Saturday. There was no significance attached to the date; it was, by all appearances, just another day. Earnest had gone into the office to prepare for an upcoming case, and Jane was cleaning the house. Andrew was upstairs, building a tower out of blocks. He was just adding a platform at the top of the structure when it happened. In an instant, he became one of six human beings to survive the apocalypse.

Andrew Wells remembered himself. He could recall having parents that neglected him in favor of his sadistic older brother; killing his own best friend to appease an entity more evil than anything else in existence. For the first time in over fifty years he could remember, with perfect clarity, the moment a former vengeance demon died to protect him. He saw the years of his life go rushing by, from his lonely childhood immersed in science fiction through to his last years as a bald magician battling the forces of darkness with his friends.

Roughly seventy years' worth of memories flooded into him at once. It lasted less than a minute. If not for his heavy breathing, there would be no outward sign that anything had happened at all. Andrew opened his eyes to see the structure he had been building. He remembered installing cameras throughout Sunnydale, and being unnerved when one of those cameras showed the missing mental patients building a life-size version, complete with the platform. Of course, Jonathan and Warren had shut the camera off as soon as he drew their attention to it, saying that it wasn't important to their plans. He punched his fist into the blocks, scattering them across his room.

Andrew ran downstairs, desperate to be held by his mother. In the absence of someone who truly knew what had happened, he would settle for the most important person in his new life, even if he couldn't tell her the truth. Somehow, he doubted that she would believe – or even understand – if he told her that he could remember growing old or fighting demons.

_Or,_ he thought as he skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, _that I could summon demons and perform basic spells._The thought caused him to change direction, heading into the backyard instead of the kitchen. He sat at the base of a tree, closing his eyes and attempting the meditation exercises Willow and Dawn had once tried to teach him.

Six months later, Andrew had managed to levitate pencils and change the color of his backpack. He considered it great progress, as he didn't want to rush the magic and risk turning evil. Unfortunately, he had become so focused on retraining himself magically that he had let his social and scholastic requirements slip.

He entered the house quietly, not wanting to alert his parents to his presence. Unfortunately, his young body was still clumsy and awkward, and he tripped over an untied shoelace. The sound of Andrew crashing into the coat rack brought both his parents rushing to the front door. He briefly considered playing the moment up for sympathy, but the note in his backpack – one requiring a parent's signature – had him foregoing that plan. They would be unhappy enough about the note without him lying about being hurt.

"Andrew, are you alright?" Jane asked, helping him to his feet. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"What happened?" Earnest added, looking a bit confused.

"I'm okay," Andrew reassured them. "I tripped. My shoes came untied."

"You know how to tie your own shoes." Jane glared at her husband after his statement. He simply shrugged at her as if to say, 'Well, he does.' Andrew had to hide a grin.

"I wanted to come home faster. I have to give you something from my teacher."

"Okay. But in the future, you need to take the extra minute. We don't want you getting hurt."

"And why didn't one of the older children remind you of that on your way home?" Jane asked, referring to the group of children, ranging from Kindergarten to Junior High, who lived nearby and walked to and from school each day.

"They were all talking about a game at the high school this weekend."

"Mm-hmm… Alright, now what was this about something from your teacher?" Jane reminded him.

"Right. Um… first I want to say that I know I can do better, and I was just distracted lately. This won't happen ever again," Andrew promised as he handed the note to his parents. He stood silently and watched their expressions as they looked at the note. First was the amusement all parents seemed to get when their child tried to sound older than they were, followed by confusion and concern. They settled on disappointment as both adults turned to their son.

"Andrew. This says that you haven't been paying attention in class. Your grades have dropped drastically in the past few months, and you aren't interacting with other children. Your teacher wants to know if something happened recently to cause this shift in personality." Andrew was confused for a moment; it seemed as though his father was more concerned about a perceived attack on their family than he was about Andrew's grades.

"I just… I'm learning to play the flute," Andrew blurted out. He could have smacked himself as soon as he said it. While technically true, the flute was actually used as a tool for his magic. Besides which, his parents would –

"Why do you want to learn the flute? And where did you even find one?"

– want to know where he had gotten hold of a flute. Oh well. In for a penny…

"Mr Jorgensen next door has a flute that he lets me borrow. He even taught me a couple really neat tricks! And I read in a book that children have a better chance of getting into college if they can play an instrument."

"Is that why you've been spending your weekends next door lately?" Jane asked. Andrew nodded.

Earnest concentrated on the second part of his son's statement. "Aren't you a little young to be worried about college? Andrew, you're six. Concentrate on being a kid for now. College will come later."

_So, so very different from the mindset of parents in and after the nineties,_Andrew mused. "But I like the flute," he protested aloud.

"If you enjoy it," Earnest started, "and it doesn't cause any more problems at school, you can continue to learn. If you ever want to get a real tutor, we'll even discuss that. But Andrew, your grades had better not drop this low _ever_again."

For just a moment, Andrew was strongly reminded of Tucker's anger, and the results of having it turned on him. Then the moment was gone, and the man before him was just a concerned parent. "I promise."


End file.
